HikaKao - Study Buddies
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Kaoru's stressed-out with an essay he's been writing and Hikaru decides to both relax him and get his mind off the writing. VERY FLIRTY AND STUFF! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT ANF FLIRTY TWINCEST! Thanks again!


_Somewhat hurriedly written smut for you guys! I haven't written HikaKao in FOREVER! Like a whole month and a half! Sorry you guys!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT AND FLIRTY TWINCEST! I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, or Kaoru! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Study Buddies**

Hikaru gazed blankly across the coffee table separating him from Kaoru, who was furiously typing at his laptop to finish an essay he'd been working on for six hours already. It wasn't due tomorrow, so the elder twin had no clue why he was working himself so hard. Whenever he'd asked if the younger ginger wanted help or food or even a glass of water, the teen's reply had always been short and stressed.

And as he peered over the top of the book he was reading, he saw the teen's eyes close a little. He was getting tired, wasn't he? His constitution wasn't as strong as the elder's, so it made sense. Then Kaoru shook his head and bolted back awake, glaring intently at his laptop as he pressed on fruitlessly.

Hikaru stood, marking his paper with a sliver of notebook paper, and walked toward the kitchen. He turned on the faucet, getting a drink of cold water for the younger teen whether he wanted it or not. He'd hate for his brother to get sick from this stress. But if there was a way… to stop that…

He smirked lightly and walked back into the living room, behind the couch where Kaoru sat silently. His face was in his hands, sleep clear in his eyes and posture. He was leaning forward on the laptop's keyboard with his elbows, the computer gently resting on his knees. It was the perfect opportunity to…

"Hikaru…?" the other twin gasped, moving away from the elder's touch; slow, heavy circles at the center of his back, moving up to his shoulders and neck softly. He was suddenly happy he'd worn such a thin sweater and his dress shirt, a pinkish blush travelling to his face. "What're you…?"

"To relax you. You're so stressed over this thing that you're not acting like yourself. Take a break for a while." He leaned more into the touch and felt the other teen lean back into his touch bit by bit, his hands relaxing at his laptop. The elder smiled at some of the short little sounds the younger ginger made, some of them voluntary and the others somewhat so. He kept his hands steady before moving his body closer, leaning over the other teen.

A short, startled moan escaped the younger as he felt warm lips at the back of his neck, fingers slipping into the collar of his shirt and pulling it away from his skin. Kaoru's eyes slid closed and his hands balled into tight fists as he struggled not to make a sound, even though it was very obvious that Hikaru was making an effort to distract his mind from his essay.

"Kao…" A breathless sort of gasp met his ears, and the younger teen turned his head to gaze at the elder, gazing about his face. Along the curve of his jaw, his nose, the full curve of his parted lips taking most of his attention. He raised a hand and touched the side of the other teen's face before leaning in and kissing his mouth. The other ginger closed his eyes and turned the kiss into a deep one with just a flick of his tongue against the willing younger's mouth. "Mmm… Seems that you're all but ready to do this…"

Fiery gold orbs flamed at the younger teen as he shut the laptop with a sharp snap and leaned away so that the elder would have to get closer to kiss him, a wicked little grin on his face. He crooked a finger in a 'c'mere' sort of motion as he crawled to the other end of the couch. Hikaru knew that this was all spite since Kaoru had easily taken advantage, but that it would soon be all his.

He walked around the opposite end of the couch and jumped over the armrest, pouncing lightly on the younger teen and sliding a hand underneath the thin navy sweater he wore. He heard a soft gasp and took the other ginger's wrist in his hand, tugging his arm up as his hand travelled up his chest, feeling the gasp of air against his mouth as he harshly kissed him.

"Hikaru… Stop playing games…" Kaoru's voice was a soft whimper, the thing that he was supposed to be working on long-lost from his mind as he let the hand that wasn't tangled in the hair that matched his tug at the shirt that the elder wore, the thin black material hugging his form very well… "And this too… Off…" He received a kiss at his neck that had him moaning a little louder and felt his sweater pulled up to his neck, tearing it over his head before he returned to the elder's mouth.

Damn… Kaoru did not work well under pressure like this… Hikaru slid his shirt away and trailed a hand down the younger's chest slowly, popping loose a few buttons at intervals and slipping his fingers within the shirt's confines. Giving his brother just a taste, not a bite… Making him crave his touch even more than he already was… Pleading, begging eyes tore at his being until he gave in, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and letting it fall open.

The younger teen cringed and shivered as he wove his hand into the thin chain the elder wore today, the touch to his chest and stomach intoxicating in its own way. His eyes flicked back and forth under his lids as he felt greedy lips and teeth pull at his mouth, a tongue that knew his mouth better than its owner did making him moan slowly. That mouth moved down his face, his neck, and over the ridge of his collarbones before landing at his chest, moving lower and lower before the elder moved back to kiss his pleading lips.

"Kaoru… Is it going to be too much to ask for you to touch me too…?" The older teen smiled into his kisses, leaning into the slightly-trembling hands that knew his body. He knew that this was a lot for Kaoru after so long at that computer, so he wanted to take it slower. But some rogue part of his brain commanded him to ask more and more of his younger twin, wanting and craving more and more from him… Deafening that part of himself was hard when his hands were touching him just so.

Feeling more and more heat flow through his veins, the younger teen pushed his nervousness down and asked him a similar question. "It is going to be too much to ask for you to touch me… _here_ …?" He brought his hand to the elder's and moved it down to his crotch, just the feeling of another hand's warmth there making him jump a bit. He bit at his lip as he felt his pants being hastily undone and slid away, the same with his underwear before a tight hand slid along his length. It was sorta his own fault he was so flustered and excited there… His nervousness and slight worry built up again. Was this okay…?

"I'll even do you one better, Kao…" Hikaru's words were confusing to the younger teen for but a moment before his hands clutched at the fabric of the couch and gingery hair that framed the face he so loved. The feeling of being within the other teen's mouth was so good, the feeling of his _tongue_ … driving him to insanity. Hikaru's gold eyes met his for an instant and time seemed to freeze.

Greed, lust, all of those mundane things were buried in his brother's eyes, yes… But there was still the underlying parts of him… Truth, love, patience. He was fighting his cravings to give him a moment of peaceful pleasure, wasn't he…? He didn't have any other motive but that…?

"Kao…" A simple name; something that was so commonplace between the two… But in that breathless, longing voice it sounded best… Kaoru leaned up a bit and smiled through his pleasure as he cupped the elder's face in his hands and kissed him, feeling a hand replace the mouth that was now pressed against his own. He felt the other twin jump and moan against his mouth with a slight strain as he undid his jeans and touched him. Better return the favor… And he wanted his other half to know how good it would feel… to…

"Mmm…!" Kaoru's eyes snapped open for a moment before he backed away, breaking the kiss and clutching to the elder as he felt hit after hit of pure pleasure run through him, feeling wetness hit his stomach. He picked up the pace on Hikaru and felt a low chuckle escape his throat, the tail end of such a deep moan. Kaoru was so tired, sleep dragging at his eyes, but he managed to go even faster against the elder teen, feeling him grow in his hand and his breathing get more heavy and labored as he struggled to hold it together. "Hikaru…"

It was as if his sweet twin saying his name in that pleading, soft way of his was a spell. He kissed his neck hard as he finished, nearly breaking his sweet skin in the bite before the hot, heavy kisses like the ones he'd planted on his chest. Pleasure really played a number on Hikaru this time… Those kisses stopped being so harsh and turned into soft ones, more like the feathery touches he loved.

Kaoru wiped off the white from his fingers on his pants before taking the elder's hand in his. The older teen smiled and moved to kiss his mouth once more before squeezing his hand. He used his other hand to tug up his pants and underwear, doing the button silently before relaxing against him.

"Did I help you relax?" The question was breathed into his ear like a breath of wind might.

Kaoru nodded, his eyes feeling very heavy now. "I feel like I'm going to fall asleep because of you…" He chuckled lightly to himself and moved so that he was facing the elder, both of them lying on their sides now.

"Then fall asleep, silly…" He cupped the back of the younger ginger's head in his hand and guided it to rest in the crook of his neck, his other arm going to reach for the blanket over the back of the couch to cover them up. Hikaru tucked the other teen in tight against himself, smiling at his reddened face. "You're too cute sometimes…"

"Thanks…" Kaoru wet his lips and kissed the elder twin's shoulder lightly before closing his eyes and spreading his hands over his brother's chest. "I love you." Sleep made him succumb in moments.

"I love you too…" Hikaru kissed that sleeping mouth and felt him kiss back subconsciously. All he wanted was for the younger to keep wanting him to help him relax. If it would lead to something as great as this had been, why not…?


End file.
